New Years Eve
by danayvette
Summary: Something happens on New Years Eve that was unexpected, how with it affect them and those around them.
1. Chapter 1

Alexis walked through the door of the ball room and was surprised by the colourful Christmas decorations. She didn't want to spend New Years eve home alone so she agreed to accompany Kate and her father, at least she wouldn't be by herself. They had promised a wonderful evening with friends, so she would not have to be a third wheel. Lanie and Javier were waiting at the table. She glanced around the room looking for anyone else that she may know but couldn't find a single person.

"It'll be fine" Castle whispered as he helped her with her coat.

"Castle is right honey, we couldn't just leave you at the loft all alone, Ryan and his date should be hear soon, and do you see that guy over there?" Kate said, pointing to a tall blond haired boy who was currently pretending not to be looking in her general direction.

"He was checking you out" Kate continued. "Not saying you have to kiss him at midnight, but just look around, plenty of guys here, i'm sure we can find one that's worthy of a midnight smooch." Kate gave her a little hug and pat on the back.

She had been having a hard time getting back out there since she had broken things off with her last boyfriend. Not that she was regretting that decision at all, she just had not met anyone that peeked her interest.

She gave Kate and her dad a reassuring smile as they walked over to join the others at the table.

"Hey sweetie, glad you decided to join us" Lanie smiled at Alexis. Alexis nodded slightly, "Yeah, better than being bummed at home alone right"

"That's the spirit" Castle said kissing her head.

Rick was helping Kate to her seat, Alexis reached for the back of her chair and heard a familiar voice from behind her "I'll get that a for you" she turned and saw the sparkling blue eyes of Det. Kevin Ryan. She smiled instinctively, as Kevin placed his hand on the chair and pulled it away from the table. "Thanks Det. Ryan"

"Please, call me Kevin, ok. Might I say you look wonderful tonight, you too guys" he looked around at all his friends and co-workers.

"Thanks bro, hey where's your girl?" Javier questioned.

"Ah, yeah, we kinda decided to see other people" Kevin confessed.

"Meaning she already has." Javi joked, which earned him a fist bump from Castle. It also earned him a glare from his partner.

"No, I don't wanna talk about it, anyway, as I was saying, ladies you all look lovely this evening." Kevin looked from Lanie to Kate, and then back at Alexis.

"So Lex, where's your date, I can't believe your here alone." he was distracted by Castle waving his hand across his throat begging him to stop.

Kevin looked back at Alexis who was staring down at the empty plate, Kevin shot Castle and 'sorry' look.

"It's ok, we broke up" Alexis whispered. Looking up at him.

"Oh Lex I had no idea, sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up"

"Its fine, don't worry about it" Alexis smiled at him.

"Yes, and were all going to have a wonderful evening, despite his absence." Castle said holding his hand in the air so the passing waiter would see, the waiter responded with a smile and strolled over to the table with a tray of glasses filled with champagne.

They toasted to a great night filled with love and laughter.

As the evening moved along, they enjoyed a lovely four course dinner and dessert. After the dinner was over, Lanie and Javier had disappeared, Kate and Rick chatting at the bar with some of his number one fans, Kevin asked Alexis if she felt like getting some fresh air so they made their way out onto a large balcony while the wait staff cleared table and began setting up for the dance portion of the night.

It was chilly as they made their way outside and they could see their breath in the cold night air. Kevin watched Alexis as she inhaled and let out a big puff of air, she had grown into a beautiful woman, she was wearing a stunning red dress that hugged her body in all the right places, he gulped hard and looked away trying to change his train of thought. 'Where in the hell did that come from' he wondered. He watched from a few feet away as the blond haired boy, who had spent most of his evening staring at her, approached her and began chatting about the weather.

Kevin giggled to himself, 'well of course the kid wants her, I mean look at her, hell I can't stop staring at her myself' he thought. He tried to look away and give them some privacy, but he couldn't help himself, when he glanced over at them, he thought he saw Alexis give him a strange look, like a please get me the hell outta here look. He watched her intently and realized that as much as this guy wanted her, she wanted nothing to do with him. The boy was distracted for a moment buy a woman Kevin could only assume was his Grandmother, and she mouthed the words 'please help' at Kevin. He nodded in reply and began moving towards the two.

"Hey sweetie" Kevin smiled as he approached, bending and giving her a little kiss on the cheek, Alexis was confused, "I've been looking all over for you, I was starting to get worried." Kevin continued. Placing his hand on her lower back and pulling her slightly to him. Alexis smiled up at him and realized what he was doing, "Oh, I just came out to get some fresh air honey, didn't mean to make you worry," she said looking into his blue eyes.

"You gonna introduce me to your friend" Kevin asked eyeing the blond boy.

"Oh yeah. We actually just met, this is David, David this is Kevin" "Nice to meet you", the two men shook hands and tried to figure each other out.

David looked from Kevin to Alexis "oh, and Kevin, you are...?" he waited for one of the to answer.

Kevin waited too, for Alexis to come up with something, "Boyfriend" Alexis blurted out, "He's my boyfriend" Kevin put his hand on her hip and pulled her close.

God she felt good, but snap out of it man, she just saying that to get rid of this kid. He felt her shiver, " Babe you cold?" He questioned and began to shrug off his jacket and casually placed it around her shoulders, like he'd done it a million times before.

"Oh" the kid squeaked "I saw you come in alone and, i'm sorry man, I didn't realize you were together"

"Hey, no problem man, it was an honest mistake" Kevin said placing his arm back around Alexis who cuddled into him. He couldn't get the smile off his face, as the boy walked away Alexis began to giggle and tried to hide her face in his shoulder so David would not see her laughing. Kevin placed his other arm around her pulling her into a hug as the kid looked back at them, in hopes of helping her conceal her laughter. She put her head on his shoulder as she slipped her arms around him, hugging him back.

"Thanks so much" Alexis whispered into his ear as she started to control her laughter. She lifted her head and met his gaze, 'God his eyes are so blue' she thought, 'and he has the sweetest smile' Then she realized. She was still holding him, and he made no attempt to let her go, they stood together, holding each other close, it felt nice to be held, he was so warm and tender, her mind started to wonder, he tilted his head closer and waited for her to pull away, and when she didn't he kissed her. No hesitation at all, and she kissed back.

Slowly and firmly their lips met, it was so unexpected. But it felt right. He held her tightly, and she felt amazing. He released his grip and began to run his hands down her back and slipped them under the jacket and back up again. He reached the bare skin of her back and she shivered from the connection.

She pushed against him opening up her lips to his, wanting him to take all of her. She couldn't believe that he was kissing her like this, it was Kevin Ryan, he was her dad's friend, he was so much older, I mean she never thought of him like this, yeah he was cute, and his eyes were amazing, he friends commented at a party once that he was hot but she never saw that. But she was feeling it now, the way he touched her, and in his kiss, man could he kiss, she felt her knees getting week as his tongue gently collided with hers.

He felt her knees buckle and pulled her closer. 'Wow' but I need to stop this, we can't be doing this, oh God she tastes amazing, but it's Alexis, Oh god she's so young, I gotta stop this. He couldn't stop, in his arms he held an amazingly beautiful woman, who was kissing him back, but he was getting hard and he knew that if he didn't stop now he was in trouble.

He pulled away just a little, but he kept his arms around her, they stood together, breathless and confused. What in the hell just happened, he kissed his best friends daughter, the thought of Castle seeing them just crossed him mind.

"What?" Alexis whispered.

"We can't"

"We just did" She smiled

He looked at her sternly, "You know what I mean, your so young, your just a kid trying to figure your live out, I can't do this to you"

She looked up at him and he could tell that his thoughtless words had hurt her, she tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go.

"I am not a child" she spat out at him. "Let me go"

"Lex, wait, please don't get upset with me"

"Why would I get upset with you, after all it was you who kissed me, it was you who wont let me go now" she was struggling against him.

"Stop, please, I'll let you go but you gotta listen to me, please" Kevin looked down at her.

She stopped, and realised her but still stood close.

"I didn't mean it ok"

"Then why did you do it"

"No, not that, I didn't mean what I said, your not a kid I know that, trust me, I know that" Kevin put his hands in his pockets trying to look casual.

She looked away from him, as he continued trying to dig himself out of this hole he found himself in.

"Lex, i'm sorry, I got carried away, that's all, I didn't mean to upset you, ok. Please don't be mad at me" he reached for her cheek to make her look him in the eye.

"Fine, don't worry about it, we can pretend this never happened" she said and started to walk away.

He reached for her, "That's not what I meant Alexis, wait, please"

But it was too late, she had already made it in through the doors as he followed close behind her, still trying to look casual. But they soon caught the attention of everyone seated back at the table when they strolled across the floor, past the table and towards the main entrance without giving anyone a second glance.

Castle and Kate got up and followed behind.

Alexis reached the coat check and quickly removed his jacket and tossed it at him, Kate grabbed Castle's arm and pulled him back so they wouldn't be seen. "Alexis please don't go, please, let me fix this"

Castle shot Kate an inquisitive look, not believing he was watching them fight like this.

"There is nothing to fix, it was a stupid kiss, that you didn't mean, with a stupid kid" Alexis huffed and she buttoned her coat.

"Kiss," Castle hissed at Kate "I'm gonna kill him"

"Stop it Castle" Kate whispered, grabbing his arm and dragging him back to the table.

"No, that's not what I meant and you know it" He grabbed her hand.

She pulled it away and headed for the door, "Please tell my dad that I wasn't feeling well and had to go"

"Alexis no" But it was too late, she was heading down the stairs and straight for a cab.

Kevin could not believe what had happened, he never meant to upset her like that, he didn't regret the kiss, it was amazing, he was just afraid that, well he felt like he had tricked her into it, and that it wasn't something that she really wanted. But he realized that if she was this upset over it, it must have meant something to her too.

He pulled out his phone, and dialed Castle's number.

Back at the table, Kate was trying very hard to convince Castle that he didn't need to shoot Kevin in the kneecaps, that Alexis was a grown woman and that she was going to be kissing a lot of boys, when his phone rang.

"It's him", Castle gritted his teeth, "The daughter kisser."

Kate grabbed the phone from his hand, "Hello"

"Hey Kate?" Kevin questioned.

"Yeah"

"Ok, hey listen, Alexis isn't feeling well, she asked me to tell you guys that she's headed home ok,"

"Oh that's terrible, should we take her," she shot Castle a look.

"No, no, that's actually why i'm calling. I'm gonna make sure she gets home ok, no sense in everyone leaving, you guys stay and have fun" Kevin headed down the stairs and hailed a cab.

"Are you sure Ryan, I mean, we don't mind" Kate smiled

"Yeah its fine, I will make sure she's ok, have a good night Kate."

"You too Ryan, and thanks"

Kate hung up the phone, "He's gonna make sure she gets home ok, she's not feeling very well" she laughed.

"That's not funny" Castle shook his head.

"Oh come on Castle, you know what it's like to be young, give them some space" she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah i'm not sure about that, why were they kissing anyway, did you know about this?"

"No, I had no idea, but they are adults, then can kiss if they want" Kate leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips, making him grin.

"Yeah, but kissing leads to other stuff," he said sternly, "and the stuff is what worries me" Castle said.

"Calm down Rick" she cuddled his shoulder. "He's a good guy, you like him remember"

"Yeah, we will see about that"

"Come on, lets dance." she hauled him onto the dance floor " Let's worry about enjoying our night, and let them enjoy theirs" they began to move slowly around the floor.

Kevin gave the driver Castle address and thought about what he was gonna say when he got there.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis tipped her head back and let the hot water wash over her body, trying to let it wash away the event's of the evening. First she was sad and hurt, but now she seemed to be leaning more towards mad and frustrated.

She had given up on the hot water and reached for the tap to turn it off, wasn't making her feel better anyhow.

She was as surprised as anyone about what had happened, she didn't expect to be making out with Kevin Ryan, she was hoping to get out of the house for a night and maybe have a good time with friends, or her dad's friends as it were.

As she wiped the water from her body she thought, it's not her fault, he was the one who had put his arm around her, and kissed her, she never imagined that he had seen her that way, he had never given her any indication that she was anything more to him then his friend's kid.

So she put her arm around him too, but she was only following him, trying to get rid of that stupid kid who had been eyeing her all night.

She pulled a t-shirt over her head and pulled on a pair of boxers, towel drying her hair in the bedroom mirror she wondered, maybe it is me, I should have never asked him for help, or called him my boyfriend, but it seemed like the most logical answer at the time, he was too young to be her day, god, why couldn't she have said brother instead.

Oh well, its over now, I hope that dad believed that I was sick and dosen't suspect anything, that's all I need, him and Kate knowing about this. She huffed out a breath and looked at the clock, 10:57. Well, it's almost a new year, maybe things would be better for her then.

She decided on not heading to bed right away, she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, so she decided on watching the ball drop on tv, "Lamest New Years ever" she said out loud as she settled in on the couch.

She grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels, she decided that Anderson Cooper and Kathy Griffin would offer her some entertainment for the evening and maybe help take her mind off everything.

She was just getting comfortable when she heard a knock.

"Who in the hell could that be?" she muted the tv and tiptoed towards the door, she listened and didn't hear anything, she stretched up on her toes and peeked through the peep hole.

She couldn't believe who it was, she stepped back from the door as he knocked again, "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me Lex, can I please come in?" Kevin asked sincerely.

"Um, what are you doing here?"

"I want to explain something to you, please let me in"

"I don't think we have anything to talk about, you made it perfectly clear that it was all a stupid mistake, no further conversation required." she folder her arms across her chest.

"Alexis, if you don't let me in so we can talk about this now, i'm gonna be standing right here when your dad come's home and we can talk about it then."

He heard the lock flick on the door and smiled. She opened the door and looked at him, oh god, Kevin took a deep breath and walked in and closed the door behind him, she walked over and sat on the couch pulling a blanket over her bare legs, he followed and sat on the coffee table blocking her view of the tv.

He reached out and took the remote from the table beside him and switched the tv off.

"So talk" she said.

"You're pissed, why are you mad? I should be mad you are the one who walked away from me, without giving me a chance to explain myself." he shrugged off his jacket and tossed in on the chair.

She sat up straight and looked his square in the eye. God they really were amazing eyes.

"Ok, so your here, talk" she tried to control her anger, all she really didn't know why all she felt like doing was crying.

"Lex" he started and didn't know where to go from there. "I think that we may have had a misunderstanding tonight"

"A misunderstanding, that's what you wanna call it, fine. It's all cleared up, we never have to talk about it again" She could feel her temper rising again.

Kevin just looked at her and started to grin.

"What, it's not funny Kevin, you don't just kiss someone like that and then decide it's not right, I mean, it felt right didn't it" She didn't know why she even said that. But it felt so amazing when he kissed her that it couldn't have been all wrong.

Kevin cocked his head to one side and looked at her. "Yes" was all he could say. It had felt amazing, and he wanted to do it again, and just looking at her sitting there, knowing that all he had to do was reach out and she was right there was almost more then he could handle. He closed his eyes and tried to drag himself back to the conversation.

"Alexis, I'm not saying that the kiss was a mistake, ok, maybe for a minute I thought about the fact that you are so much younger then I am, but i'm not saying that I regret it," He waited for her reaction, but she just stared.

"I was only trying to convey my thoughts that maybe, kissing you at a party, where your dad is in the next room, may have been a bad idea, not the kiss, but the situation" He got down on his knees in front of her, and took her hands in his.

"I thought our kiss was amazing, I didn't want to stop it, but if I kept going, how do I put this, if we didn't stop when we did, I was getting a little too, excited for lack of a better word" Kevin looked up from his hands to meet her gaze.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had been trying to convince herself that it was all wrong, but here he was, on his knees in front of her, telling her it was all right.

"So, what ever happened tonight, or may happen, i'm ok with it if you are" he told her.

He was relieved when she smiled at him, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm softly. She felt a stirring inside that she had never felt before, he pulled the blanket from around her legs and ran his fingers up and down her bare flesh. He reached behind her and pulled her towards him, not stopping until he could feel her warmth against him and she wrapped her legs around his waste. He brushed the hair back from her face and held her tight, "Can I pick up where I left off" he whispered.

She nodded slightly and he kissed her softly. His hands roamed over her back and hers held onto his shoulders, she thought its a good thing she's sitting because her legs would have never held up. She pulled him closer as she opened her mouth allowing him access deep inside her, he could feel himself getting excited, god she was amazing, she turned him on so quickly, he pulled her tighter against him and she could feel him.

She moaned into the kiss and he pulled back, looking into her beautiful green eyes, looking for any sign of hesitation. She started to undo his tie and he watched in amazement, "Wait" he said.

"Oh no," she smiled at him, "You are not getting away from me now" she tossed his tie into the chair with his jacket.

"No, listen," he kissed her neck, "We can't do this now, they will be home soon" he whimpered as she began unbuttoning his shirt. "Lex, if we don't stop i'm not gonna be able to walk" he protested. She grinded her hips against him, causing him to lose his train of thought and moan into her hair.

He pulled her with him as he stood, making her squeal, "Kevin"

"You don't play fair" he whispered, giving her the most sensual look ever, the look alone made her wet, not to mention the fact that he was holding her so tight that she could feel him pressing against her inner thigh.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Kevin joked. Kissing her neck, as she tossed her head back giving him all access.

"I can think of something" she choked out shyly.

"Can you now, and what would that be?" he sucked on a sweet spot right behind her ear. She smiled wildly and tightened her grip with her legs.

"Ok, are we gonna stop or what?" Kevin took a deep breath trying to get himself under control. "Because i'm getting to that line, that if we cross, we won't be able to uncross" Kevin reluctantly set her on her feet but kept her close.

Alexis reached up to kiss him and to take the opportunity to rub herself against his bare chest.

"I don't wanna stop, let's go up to my room." She turned to walk to wards the stairs and he grabbed her wrist.

"Lex, are you sure that your ok with this, and don't give me that look, I don't want you to feel like your pressured into doing this" Kevin kissed her forehead.

"We are not doing anything that I don't want to do, If I didn't want to be here with you, I would not have opened that door and let you in here" She said pointing to the front door. "That reminds me, I need to lock it again" She quickly made her way to the door and snapped the lock shut, when she turned around he was waiting for her by the bottom of the stairs.

She took his hand and they walked up the stairs together.

They walked into her room and Alexis closed the door behind them, and locked it. Kevin grabbed her waist and pulled her close, they made their way over to the bed and she pushed him down, "Wait here" she said breathlessly.

"Why?" he grabbed for her hand but missed.

"I just need a minute, you know, just wait a sec" she ran into her bathroom, pushing the door closed, she quickly ran a brush through her hair and applied some lip gloss, and looked at herself in the mirror, she gave her self a little pep talk. "This is gonna be fine right, you've done this before, not with an older guy, but with guys, and it's been ok once you've gotten used to it, I bet he's amazing in bed, ok, let's go do this." She fluffed her hair and as she was about to walk out she realized what she was wearing, "Ah stupid t-shirt and old boxers" she slid the boxers down her legs and tossed them in the hamper, the shirt was just long enough to cover her, but she thought that she looked ok.

She opened the door and found him sitting on the edge of the bed. She walked over to him and climbed onto his lap, he held her close and kissed her slowly, he let her finish removing his shirt and tossed it carelessly on the floor. She ran her hands over his back and he loved the feel of her against him. He stood and lifted her in the air, she wrapped her legs around him as he lowered her onto the bed, and stood looking at her, he quickly removed his pants and climbed on top of her, hovering over her just slightly.

He ran his finger tips up her inner thigh under the hem of her shirt, he stopped quickly when he felt her breath deepen and he realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Oh, you are a bad girl aren't you" He moved his fingers across her most sensitive area. He lowered his head and kissed her leg just below the hem of her shirt, making her giggle. He sat back and pulled her into a sitting position, grabbed the hem of her shirt and raised it over his head.

"God your beautiful" he mumbled as he laid he back down, following her closely. He Couldn't believe that he was here with her, getting ready to do this, he leaned his head down and kissed her breast as he positioned himself between her legs, which she gladly opened wide for him.

As he sucked and bit at her sensitive nipple she moaned and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh God, Kevin" she moaned out loud.

He began to play with her slowly, "You are so wet, did I do that to you?"

She nodded in silence, as he pushed two fingers inside, she opened her legs wider silently begging him to go deeper. She started to rock against his hand. " Oh you are enjoying this aren't you?" She smiled wildly.

Just as she found her rhythm, he stopped. "What the hell Kevin?" She questioned.

He laughed and said "I gotta get a condom" He took off his boxers and climbed back onto the bed, lowering himself he kissed her deeply, and she gave him a look of reassurance, she took the condom from his hand, and opened it, helping him put it on.

"Last chance to back out" he smiled down at her, his blue eyes shinning.

"Not a chance" She raised herself up kissing him and pulling him closer. "Fuck me"

He laughed and pushed at her entrance, running his hands up and down her body, he started to push in slowly, she closed her eyes and held her breath.

She felt amazing, as he started to move back and forth, he wondered how long he could possible last, it didn't help that she moaned ever time he pushed in and wiggled against him.

He lifted her legs higher and leaned down, rolling her hardened nipple between his fingers.

She bit her lower lip and reached up to grab the headboard, to try and keep herself still, so that she could feel him harder. He noticed this and began playing with her clit with his free hand, she tried to push his hand away but this just made his push harder, she stopped fighting him as she felt herself come undone.

He felt her body tense and relax as she whispered his name, and he quickly followed her over the edge. He collapsed next to her on the bed. He pulled her close to him and he could feel her heart racing. After a couple of minutes and a few deep breaths, she noticed the time on the clock, 12:00 am.

"Happy New Year Kevin" She kissed his cheek.

"Happy New Year Lex" He kissed her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin reached down and pulled the sheet up around their naked bodies. He kissed her shoulder and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close so that her back was pressed against his chest.

"Mmm" she groaned.

"You gonna fall asleep on me now" He whispered into her hair, as his hand from her stomach up to tease her bare breasts.

"You wore me out" She admitted.

He pulled her hair away from her neck and began to softly kiss and suck at her exposed flesh.

"Kevin, are you serious, again?" She smiled to herself.

He slid his hand down her body, pulling he leg up over his, allowing him access to the moist spot at her very centre.

He slid a single finger inside, causing her to moan his name. He pushed a second finger in, she squirmed against him, the pressure was starting to build inside her, she held onto his forearm tightly and moved with him.

Kevin growled in her ear, and pushed in faster, she felt so wet and warm. He wondered why he hadn't kissed her long ago, but then again she would have been younger, and that thought excited him.

She groaned loudly and he could feel her tighten around his fingers, "That's right baby, just let go."

"But I want you inside me" She whimpered, as he continued to probe her.

"I am inside you honey, do you feel this?" He pushed in as far as he can go, causing her to scream out loudly.

"Oh yeah, you feel that" He smirked to himself. "Come on Lex, do it for me baby, just let go"

Kevin kept perfect rhythm as he pushed into her again and again, he felt her body tense, "That's my girl, I can feel it Lex, God you feel good"

He held her close as her body trembled and she whimpered his name.

"Um, that was amazing" She rolled over to face him. "You, are amazing"

"You are not so bad yourself miss." He looked deep into her eyes, "I'm so glad that I followed you home."

"Me too" She snuggled into his neck.

He was making small circle's on her back, she closed her eyes and exhaled calmly. They stayed there for a long time, holding each other, until they heard a noise, causing them both to snap back to reality.

It was the front door, it was her dad and Kate, they were home.

She stared at Kevin with a horror stricken look on her face. "Crap, you shouldn't be here, quick, get dressed" She snapped as she jumped from the bed, in the process she got her legs tangled in the sheets and fell onto the floor.

Kevin laughed out loud, but reached out his hand to help her up, "You OK Lex"

"Don't you laugh, if my dad find's you here he will kill you." She said scrambling to her feet.

He held her in his arms, "Quick get dressed, I'm serious." She tried to pull away.

"They know I'm here" Kevin smiled down at her.

"Wait what? why? Why do they know your here?" She stammered.

"Well, when I told them that you were leaving because you were sick, I told them I would make sure that you got home OK. " Kevin said as he pulled on his pants.

"Oh, but that doesn't explain why your in my room, naked, you have to go they can't know that you were in here." She said gesturing around her room.

She tugged her shirt over her head and pulled her robe around her, trying to cover herself.

"Lex, calm down." He began to button his shirt, "It's OK, they don't know anything"

"It's my dad," Alexis whispered, "He know's things, he knew right away when I had sex with Ashley, I never told him, he just knew"

"Ashley, you slept with that little snot" Kevin was starting to get jealous.

She smiled at him, and she heard someone coming up the stair's. "Get into bed, and trust me." He whispered.

"What" She questioned.

"Just do it" He demanded.

She quickly climbed into bed, as he smacked her ass and pulled the blankets up around her neck.

"Close your eyes, shhh" He kissed her forehead.

She heard the door knob rattle, and then realized it was still locked. 'Crap' she thought. She heard a little knock.

"Alexis" Castle's voice floated from the other side of the door.

She heard the door lock click and open slightly.

"Hey Castle" Kevin whispered calmly.

"Ryan, what the hell are you doing here" Castle was not expecting to find him in her room, 'Why in the hell was he in her room' Castle wondered.

"Let's talk downstairs shall we" Kevin walked out into the hall, and down the stairs with Castle following close behind.

"Hey Ryan" Kate was surprised to see him strolling down the stairs. "What's going on?" She could tell by the look on Castle's face that he wasn't impressed by the surprise guest.

"Not much, I made sure that Alexis made it home OK, she was feeling really sick, so I just hung around till you guys got home, just to make sure that there was someone here in case something happened." Kevin picked up his jacket and tie from the chair.

Kate shot Castle a look, "That was really nice of you Ryan"

Castle spoke up "Yeah, you didn't have to do that, we would have gladly come home."

"Oh, I know, but I really didn't mind, and at least I wasn't home alone right." He smiled at Kate. "Anyway, I'm gonna head out, let me know tomorrow how she's feeling tomorrow"

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine after a good night's sleep" Castle walked his friend to the door.

"OK, have a good night you two, Happy New Year" Kevin left with a wave.

"Can you believe he was in her room, she's not allowed to have boys in her room" Castle walked into the kitchen.

"She's a grown woman Rick, you trust her" Kate whispered.

"I trusted her" Castle chimed in, "But when I heard them fighting tonight, I can't believe they kissed, I mean what else have they done that we didn't know about"

"She's a good kid Castle, if she involved with Ryan, she know's what she's doing, she's smart, and an adult." Kate wrapped her arm's around him.

Hope you all are liking the story, Love to read the review that you guys take the time to write, so please keep them coming. It's what help's me determine how far to take a story, any and all comment's are welcome. If anyone has an idea or suggestion please PM me, I would appreciate any help. Thanks for reading.


End file.
